Wheels on the Bus
}}"Wheels on the Bus" is the first track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The official music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on October 10th, 2019. Background On August 1st, 2019, a snippet of this track was released exclusively in Chicago, Illinois as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. Theme The song takes place on the bus ride to K-12 Sleepaway School. Cry Baby observes the students around her participating in inappropriate behaviors, such as having sex and smoking marijuana. She attempts to ignore it and shows disgust toward the sexual nature of her classmates while acknowledging that the bus driver knows what is happening and is choosing not to address it. The bus driver is likely a metaphor for the authorities, who see all the wrong things that are happening in the world, but they do nothing to stop them. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Wheels On the Bus Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Wheels On the Bus Official Audio Music Video This is the first music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. It begins with other characters, namely Kelly and Blue Boy making fun of Cry Baby while Angelita comforts her. Throughout the song, Cry Baby is shown looking around the bus to see what the other kids are doing. Some are engaging in sexual activities, such as Maya and Dan, while other students are simply misbehaving, such as Jason and Celeste. Cry Baby notices that the bus driver is engaging in distracted driving, frequently paying more attention to the students than the road, so she messes around with him by using her powers. Brandon, Kelly's boyfriend, boards the bus and Cry Baby is immediately infatuated by him. Kelly notices her attempt at getting his attention and cries out, causing Brandon to push Cry Baby aside to sit with Kelly. Cast * Angelita: Elita Harkov * Kelly: Maggie Budzyna * Celeste: Megan Gage * Fleur: Zion Moreno * Magnolia: Zinnett Hendrix * Brandon: Vilmos Heim * Blue Boy 1: Adrian Jurics * Blue Boy 2: Gergely Kiss * Glue Boy 1: Tamas Gog * Bus Driver: Robert Szabolcs * Jason: Bence Balogh * Maya: Oyunbat Batsaikhan * Daniel: Deniel Kazarján Errors * As Wheels on the Bus begins, the view cuts to the bus driving away. At this point, a cameraman can be seen in a window. * When Brandon boards the bus, Cry Baby stands up, singing to him. After Kelly catches them and gets angry, Cry Baby is shown sitting on the seat in front of Angelita. When Brandon hears Kelly scream, he pushes Cry Baby, who is standing in front of him again, out of the way and into the previously mentioned seat. Trivia * The song's intro contains a sample of the children's song The Wheels on the Bus. * The line where Cry Baby says, "This is K-12" is removed in the individual music video. * This song represents Kindergarten. Gallery Wheels on the Bus/Gallery Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Sampled Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:K-12 Category:2019 Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Michael Keenan Category:Emily Warren Category:Explicit